tekkenfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Hwoarang
Hwoarang é um personagem da franquia de jogos Tekken.Ele foi introduzido em Tekken 3.Ele é estudante de TaeKwonDo treinado por Baek Doo San,e rival de Jin Kazama. Biografia Tekken 3 - the return of dung Hwoarang é um estudante de Baek Doo San, e bem habilidoso lutando. Ele usa essas habilidades para ganhar dinheiro em brigas de rua. Seus companheiros de gangue perdiam lutas, e Hwoarang sempre entrava nas brigas e ganhava. Um dia, membros do Mishima Zaibatsu chegaram na cidade, incluído entre eles Jin Kazama. Hwoarang os desafiou, e entrou em uma luta contra Jin. Embaraçosamente, Hwoarang foi forçado a chegar a um empate. Essa foi a primeira vez que ele não ganhou uma luta. Ele então decidiu treinar rigorosamente para nunca mais perder novamente. Visitando o dojô de seu mestre, Hwoarang viu o lugar destruído, e descobriu que Baek havia sido assassinado por Ogre. Nos dias seguintes, O Rei do Torneio Punho de Ferro 3 foi anunciado. Irado e determinado, Hwoarang entrou no torneio para ter uma luta decisiva com Jin, e para vingar a morte de seu mentor. Tekken 4 Hwoarang foi incluído em uma divisão de operações especiais do exército da Coréia do Sul, seu país de origem. Mesmo com seus sucessos em várias missões, o fato de Hwoarang sempre desobedecer ordens não agradava seus superiores. Hwoarang não se interessava pela vida militar, e freqüentemente se recordava de seus dias ganhando dinheiro em brigas de rua. Ele também pensava em uma luta em particular—sua rivalidade com Jin Kazama. Dois anos após o terceiro torneio, o Mishima Zaibatsu anunciou O Rei do Torneio Punho de Ferro 4. Hwoarang decidiu entrar no torneio para derrotar Jin. Ele deixou o exército e, sem seu conhecimento, se tornou um fugitivo do governo Sul Coreano. Durante o fim do torneio, Hwoarang foi capturado pelo exército e levado para uma prisão militar, antes de ele conseguir enfrentar seu rival Jin Kazama. Tekken 5 Enquanto Hwoarang aguardava corte-marcial, ele foi levado até a embaixada Coreana, onde o embaixador lhe entregou documentos urgentes. Hwoarang quase não acreditou no que viu. Os papéis eram de seu mestre Baek Doo San, informando à Hwoarang que ele havia sobrevivido ao ataque de Ogre. Devido à influência de Baek, Hwoarang foi absolvido e recebeu imunidade sobre seu incidente. Dois meses depois, ele completou seu serviço militar e entrou no Rei do Torneio Punho de Ferro 5 ao lado de Baek. Agora com nada em seu caminho, Hwoarang está livre para confrontar Jin Kazama. Tekken 6 Hwoarang conseguiu derrotar Jin em The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Porém, no instante seguinte, o Jin derrotado soltou um rugido desumano e Hwoarang foi jogado no ar por ventos violentos. Brotando asas negras, Jin estava diante dele ... olhando apenas como um demônio. Extremamente superada, Hwoarang estava preparado para a morte como ele perdeu a consciência. Quando ele acordou, ele estava em uma cama de hospital. Depois de ouvir sobre o que aconteceu a partir de Baek Doo San, Hwoarang afastou a enfermeira e rapidamente correu para seu professor, implorando por mais treinamento. Depois que ele saiu do hospital, Hwoarang treinado com mais vigor do que nunca. Com a intenção de derrotar o seu antigo rival, partiu para o King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Tekken 7 Hwoarang vê um homem como seu rival: Jin Kazama. Jin, CEO do Mishima Zaibatsu, declarou guerra contra o mundo, e na turbulência que se seguiu desapareceu de repente, sem deixar vestígios. Suspeitando que há mais para o desaparecimento de Jin do que os olhos, Hwoarang prometeu rastreá-lo. Com apenas um pedaço de informação confiável na mão, ele dirigiu-se para o Oriente Médio. Depois de uma série de ligações mortas, Hwoarang ouviu falar que um demônio apareceu em uma cidade. Sem um segundo pensamento, ele pegou sua moto e foi até lá. Quando chegou, o lugar estava deserto, exceto por Jin Kazama na forma de demônio. Finais Tekken 3: Rival Hwoarang está sentado na beira de uma doca segurando um troféu que tem o formato da cabeça de Heihachi Mishima. Ele se prepara para jogar o troféu na água, mas de repente ele vê Jin Kazama correndo para dentro de um armazém, com soldados da Tekken Force o seguindo. Hwoarang vai atrás deles, e vê Jin encurralado. Então, ele joga seu troféu no armazém, e enfrenta os soldados. Quando a luta acaba, ele vê Jin se energizar e dar um salto inumano para fora do armazém. Hwoarang olha para suas mãos e sorri. Tekken 4: Hwoarang Escapa Atenção: O final a seguir não é canônico. Hwoarang se encontra com Jin em um estacionamento, e eles se enfrentam. De repente, soldados do governo Sul Coreano interrompem a luta para capturar Hwoarang. Jin e Hwoarang se juntam e enfrentam os soldados, que abrem fogo contra os dois. Após se protegerem atrás de um carro, Hwoarang diz para Jin que ele “chutou seu traseiro” na luta, e que eles concluiriam sua rivalidade no próximo torneio. Os soldados lançam um projétil explosivo, e depois que a poeira baixa eles vêem que Hwoarang e Jin escaparam. Tekken 5: Queda de Taekwondo Hwoarang dirije sua moto em grande velocidade por uma pista, e diz para si mesmo “Que saco!”. De repente, Devil Jin aparece à frente da pista, e Hwoarang tenta frear sua moto. Entretanto, Devil Jin explode a moto usando telecinese. Hwoarang é lançado para fora da explosão e rola sobre o asfalto. Quando se recobra, ele vê Devil Jin vindo em sua direção, envolto em chamas. Ferido e fraco, Hwoarang se levanta e diz para Devil Jin, “Seu estúpido... vamos lá!”. Enquanto se prepara para a luta, um sorriso aparece no rosto de Hwoarang. Tekken 6: Força Negra Após derrotar Azazel, Hwoarang pega uma esfera que estava no peito de Azazel. Da esfera sai uma energia negra que começa a possuir Hwoarang, que lembra Devil Jin e consegue jogar a esfera e pisar nela, a destruindo e ele indo embora. Tekken 7 À medida que os poderes do demônio de Jin diminuem, Hwoarang grita que não vale a pena matar um monstro como ele. De repente, soldados árabes chegam e lançam uma granada contra eles. Hwoarang salva Jin da granada, mas é pego na própria explosão. Enquanto Jin foge com os soldados em perseguição, Hwoarang tenta se levantar enquanto cobre seu olho direito ferido, mas cai. Tekken 6 Hwoarang aparece no trailer de Tekken 6, que foi exibido na feira E3 em 2006. No vídeo, Hwoarang enfrenta Devil Jin ao lado de Lili, que apareceu pela primeira vez em Tekken: Dark Resurretion. Tudo leva a crer que ele será um personagem controlável de Tekken 6. Dubladores O dublador de Hwoarang fala Inglês em Tekken 4, exceto nas versões lançadas na Coréia, onde ele e o sargento falam Coreano. Em todas as versões de Tekken 5, Hwoarang foi dublado em Coreano por Jung Goo Lee. Bastidores *O nome Hwoarang é inspirado nos Hwarang, um grupo de jovens guerreiros do antigo reino Coreano de Silla. *Hwoarang usa o Taekwondo da Federação Internacional de Taekwondo, a International Taekwondo Federation - ITF com sede na atual Coréia do Norte. Diferente do Taekwondo olimpico ou "moderno" da WTF - World Taekwondo Federation, Coréia do Sul. *Este estilo de Taekwondo é considerado por muitos historiadores como sendo o Taekwondo "original" criado em 1955 pelo general Choi Hong Hi. Apesar de terem os mesmos golpes, o que muda é a forma de luta - ITF usa mais socos e golpes de braço, WTF usa mais chutes - e os seus sistemas de formas - Tul na ITF, e Poomsae no WTF. *No modo demo de Tekken 3, Hwoarang executa um Tul (sistema de formas - igual ao cata do karate) que vem a ser o 7º tul do Taekwondo ITF. Hwarang Tul. É o Tul da faixa azul-vermelha do Taekwondo ITF. *A cidade natal de Hwoarang é Seul, a capital da Coréia do Sul. *Durante o lançamento de Tekken 3, os jogadores tiveram dificuldade em entender a pronúncia do nome Hwoarang. Então, começaram a chamar o personagem de Bob, abreviação de Boy on Bike (garoto de moto). *Sua arena em Tekken 3 é o Templo Budista Changgyeonggung. *Em seu final não-canônico de Tekken Tag Tournament, Hwoarang e Jin estão em uma área urbana, e Hwoarang aparenta estar desafiando Jin para uma luta, mas Jin não está ouvindo-o. *Hwoarang é um dos poucos personagens em Tekken 4 cujo oponente final no modo história não é Heihachi Mishima. Seu oponente final é Jin Kazama. *Em seu modo história de Tekken 5, Hwoarang se encontra com Baek Doo San no quarto estágio, e com Jin Kazama no oitavo estágio. Vídeos 400px|center 400px|center 400px|center Galeria Hwoarang DR.jpg Hwoarang T5.jpg Hwoarang T4.jpg Hwoarang T3.jpg Hwoarang.jpg Hwoarang T3.jpg Hwoarang T4.jpg Hwoarang T5.jpg Categoria:Personagens controláveis Categoria:Personagens Coreanos Categoria:Personagens praticantes de Taekwondo Categoria:Personagens